Teenage abuse of prescription drugs found in many households is on the rise, owing to the ease of access to these drugs and a lower perceived risk since they are “legal.” For this reason medications should be secured to prevent unauthorized access. In addition, for safety and privacy reasons it is desirable to secure medications from others, such as curious youngsters in-laws, housekeepers, childrens' friends, relatives, houseguests, some patients and home service providers, to name a few.
On a similar note, many individuals own or possess a pistol or other firearm for hunting, protection, sport, etc. While such firearms are relatively safe in the possession of law abiding persons knowledgeable in their use, they can be extremely dangerous in the hands of a criminal, a child or other person not qualified for an appropriate use. It is thus desirable to safely and securely store weapons to prevent their theft or misuse.
Likewise, it is desirable to securely and safely store important papers and valuable objects such as money, jewelry and heirlooms.